


A Hot Stormy Morning

by Rocketstar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Big Gay Love Story, Blood, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, Large Cock, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Older Characters, Orgasm, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pizza, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Side Story, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketstar/pseuds/Rocketstar
Summary: This is my pair from my storyTwo Young Foolsyou don't have to read the main story to get this one.Everett is a werewolf who wakes up after a full moon, but his lover isn't with him in bed, luckily he finds him in the kitchen, things escalate and Everett seems a little rougher than usual.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	A Hot Stormy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know:  
> Some spoilers for “two young fools, but not really.  
> The two characters are runaways who meet in a small fishing town and fall in love after some trials and hardships, and there are supernatural elements. this story takes place after when they already are together, I see them being late 20s in this story.  
> Everett porter -my main character, he's tall and lanky, his most notable feature being his fluffy auburn hair and height. Warm fawnskin and cool gray-blue eyes. He's awkward and somewhat shy. He’s my werewolf character and I follow common folklore about werewolves. So he's often sick and feeble, he also has a bad leg from when he was turned.  
> He loves oranges but hates bitter things  
> Ash(a year older)- is also tall but a little shorter than Everett. He's very handsome, he's got a beautiful face. He's slender but not in the sickly way that Everett struggles with. He has extremely black hair, poker-straight that is anywhere between chin to shoulder length, and he has stubble Fair cool skin, fox-like features, and green eyes. People don't like him very much, he's not good with people, which he does care about, and smokes a little too much.  
> He loves honey and sweet things and hates oranges
> 
> this story does have some story to it, the sex is around middle end, so i hope you enjoy,

It was warm, too warm, honestly a little sweaty. Everett flicked his eyes open, staring up at the dim ceiling. A pale greenish-brown colour, high with curved corners. This was his room, but something was missing, or rather someone. There was no clock insight to tell him the time. Early he supposed, based on the warm golden light that shined through the blinds illuminating the little room and casting bright orange and yellow beams in the violet air. It felt hazy, almost dream-like, and Everett knew that this hint of sunlight would only last for a moment before being overtaken by the aggressive gray rain clouds that forever loomed over this little fishing town. The wind was loud outside, pushing and creaking on the windows.

The bedding was heavy and tucked up to his neck, his head sinking into his puffy pillow. His body felt stiff, his bones a little achy.

Yesterday was a blur, as it always was. The full moon was just a few nights ago, and time has a way of tricking Everett. His body felt okay, slightly sore but nothing he couldn't handle. His hands were still bruised around the knuckles, joints, and wrists, but any discolouration fades away soon enough.

. He lifted himself upright, kicking the warm covers off. Revealing more bruising on his legs and knees, dark purple with splotches of yellow and green. Perhaps he looked worse than he thought.

Everett was paler than usual, pasty, and not his typical sunny warm complex. His eyes seemed colourless against the dark black that traced around his sunken face. His body thin, each breath hollow. His fingers trailed up his leg, slightly tender to the touch. He was just wearing a pair of briefs. He could see the bottom of his scar and how he was sitting; his tee-shirt lifted slightly, revealing the top of his scar, hugging tight to his pelvis and up onto his abdomen. Always a reminder. The next cycle will come; each time, there is a full moon.

His body is destroyed, his mind scrambles, and he's left to pick up the shattered pieces with his teeth. His body will heal; it does it so fast. Maybe that's the one positive. His body quickly heals itself so it can break itself again.

It's something so familiar. How many years has it been? Everett was just a kid. He didn't get to live. This scar used to be fresh, oozing with thick crimson blood. His blood is now poisoned. And it was crazy to think he was only eleven and forced to deal with the fact that he is a monster. A monster that seeks to kill and feed. Now he's in his late 20s, and nothing has changed. He still stares outside, and there she is, the moon and how she mocks him. She reminds him of the agony he has to go through. She doesn't care if he can't endure it. He will transform either way. Leave his body stained in brilliant colors, golden yellows, crimson, mossy green, and dazzling violets. Beautiful colours, so why are they so ugly when they're on him? 

Everett pulled himself up, his feet planted firmly on the grainy wooden floor. The bedroom was stuffy, but the hallway wasn't better. The whole house was muggy. The only part that was somewhat manageable was by the front door by the kitchen. The house was old, so the windows were shit, letting in puffs of cold air at the corners. Usually a problem in these colder months, but for Everett, it provided some relief.

Everett peeked at the small radio that sat on the ledge near the sink. It wasn't even 6 in the morning, 5: 27 to be exact. He leaned down on the counter, taking in deep breaths as he allowed himself some time to re-orient.

The doorknob of the front door started to rattle before flinging open, caught by a gust of wind. Ash shuffled through the door quickly. The quiet hum of the empty dim kitchen overtaken by a large bashing howl that screamed outside. Ash struggled to get the door closed, fighting with the wind, but in the end, he prevailed. The house was silent again.

"holy fuck, it's cold outside," Ash panted. His face was flushed red, concentrated on his cheeks, nose, chin, and ears. His eyes were large and glassy, and his dark hair was swept back, tangled, and out of place. He was bundled up in his jacket and scarf. In his hands were two plastic bags. He looked up at Everett and furrowed his brow.

"Why are you up?"

"Why were you outside?" Everett shot back. Ash pulled the scarf from his neck, placing the two bags on the table.

"Someone phoned about an hour ago, and it woke me up, so I decided to get something for you to eat." He responded. Everett made his way to the table, Ash fumbling with his puffy coat. There was a pile of frozen food, mini pizzas, pot pies, and an assortment of other non-breakfast items in the two bags. Everett picked up one of the boxes for an "Italian" style frozen pizza. Redundant much, but he couldn't complain. It did say “authentic”.

"they didn't have much. I can pick off the meatballs if you want," Ash interjected, finally free of his coat. Everett shook his head; he knew it would be a hassle, and honestly, the few sad crumbles tossed on top probably weren't real anyways. Everett wasn't a fan of red meat, and if he did eat it, it had to be cooked until it had the same texture as jerky. Plus, the pot pies were chicken, so he could just eat those if he was having difficulty.

His hand rummaged through the plastic bag some more till he pulled out a small bag of assorted gummies. Everett turned to Ash, gummies in hand and a raised eyebrow.

"for later," Ash announced. Everett squeezed the bag slightly till the pre-torn corner revealed itself.

"I only had a couple," Ash corrected himself. Everett rolled his eyes but was too tired to complain, and he was, in all honesty, pretty hungry. He went to the oven to heat it, Ash made a sly comment on how it's freezing, and he was dancing around naked. Not naked, just no pants.

Everett could feel Ash staring. His eyes lurking, climbing up and down his legs and arms. Not checking him out, instead, examining his injuries. Everett knew it was happening, but he didn't want to confirm. He had seen that face Ash had made before, and it killed him. It was a face of pain, glassy foggy eyes that screamed. If Ash only knew it did nothing, no amount of empathy could strip his pain harmless and drain his blood clean.

Everett looked up and out the window above the sink, the trees holding their ground as the wind violently beat them down. It looked like a storm was coming. Dark gray clouds creeping over the hazy colourful morning. The clouds moved in fast, and with them, they would bring darkness and rain. Most people would race inside and call it a day before the day even started. On the other hand, Everett wanted to run outside, bare feet in the sharp gravel, arms up and feeling the cool wind tip him over. To lie still, feeling the earth and all her elements.

A cold hand softly touched Everett's side startling him. It was Ash. He had stopped staring and instead tucked himself close to Everett. He stood behind him, his hands gripping Everett's waist, his body pushed up against him, and his head tucked on his shoulder. Ash was warm, too warm, the heat between the two caused Everett's head to spin, but he didn't want him to let go.

"I'm actually happy you're up," Ash whispered, gently kissing Everett's neck. Everett turned around, so they faced each other. Ash was smiling. His hands trailing up, so he could comb Everett's messy auburn hair behind his ears. Cupping his face, Ash leaned in and Kissed Everett. His lips were soft, tender but with a confident control that made Everett melt. He moved his hands from his sides to Ash's back. His fingers trailing up and down and tangling in his black oversize tee.

Ash pushed in closer, his arms wrapping around Everett's neck. The soft kiss now deeper, and before he knew it, Ash had forced his mouth open with his tongue. Everett was drowning, lost in Ash's embrace. Their tongue trailing around each other, leaving Everett gasping. He pushed in closer, the twos groins grinding. The heat was almost unbearable, Everett's spinning into a distant void of nothing.

Ash pulled away, Everett following for a moment before their lips slipped apart. Ash peeked down, his lips pursed.

"aren't you a little extra horny," he snickered. Everett's face flushed a deep red. He could feel his underwear get tighter, a victim to the moment.

"stop eluding that I get hornier before and after I turn." Everett barked. Ash pushed his crotch against Everett's bulge. Everett letting out a small whimper as his body flinched. Ash's eyebrows raised, and he let out a smirk.

Everett wasn't too sure what happened next. The heat was clouding his vision. Ash's moans were soft, his body jolting up and down. When did they make it to the couch? It didn't matter because he's fucking him now. Everett let out a groan, his hips thrusting in and out. Ash's legs were up and tucked against Everett's side. Everett could feel the warmth of him, hugging him tightly, soft and tender. It felt good, his cock deep inside. Everett would almost pull out before slamming back in, watching the rhythm of his throbbing cock bulge in Ash. Ash was on his back, his shirt up to his chest, with nothing on the bottom but socks. His feet flexed each time Everett thrusted in, his toes curling underneath.

Ash was making the face that Everett loved. His eyes desperately tried to stay open, beads of tears collected on his long black eyelashes. His mouth alternated from being gaped open, moaning and clenched closed, groaning. Every now and again, he bit his lips. His long black hair was splayed on the couch cushion, and his head bobbed with the thrusts of his body. Ash's hand gripped his own cock. He wasn't one to be gentle with anything. His grip was firm, and he pumped up and down hard, stroking it with Everett's movements. Dripping cum, beaded at the tip. It leaked down the shaft onto his hand and settled on his black hairs at the base.

Everett didn't feel in control of his body; his hips moved by themself, and he couldn't control his voice. He groaned, his eyes fixed on Ash. The pleasure flowing through him like passing waves. Hard he pumped in, watching Ash's body jolt up. He knew he was rough, but he couldn't stop it. Again he pushed hard, his cock reaching deep inside Ash.

Ash's whole body tensed up, his legs jutting out,

"Everett, it's too deep," he cried, his back arched up, and more tears formed in his eyes. Everett leaned down, his elbows resting on either side of Ash. He started to thrust, faster, faster, his cock pushing and pulsing deep inside him. Ash's hands sprung up and around, his fingers tangled in Everett's soft auburn waves. His legs around Everett and crossed. 

"That spot feels so good," Ash moaned, his head flinging back into the couch cushion. Inside was so hot and wet, sliding and pushing deep. Everett's cock was long and thick, almost too much for Ash to take. The pressure caused every part of himself to tremble.

The only sound overpowering their moans was the sound of Everett slapping against Ash. Loud and sloppy.

"You're going to break me," Ash cried, his face utterly wet with tears and sweat.

"I can't stop. I'm almost there." Everett gritted his teeth, beads of sweat dripping off his flushed body. The heat was intense, radiating and making his vision blurry, but he kept going. Pumping in deeper and harder, his cock felt like it was about to explode.

Everett tucked his face against Ash's shoulder. His legs were stiff. He used the armrest of the couch to push himself in as deep as he could go.

"fuck!" Ash gasped, his hands gripping into Everett tight.

Everett let out a loud groan, streams of thick cum racing into Ash. It was hot, bubbling out and filling him. Everett lifted himself. Ash's handing jerking himself fast till he also let out streams of hot cum that spurted out onto both of them.

Everett gave a few slow blinks, completely burning up.

"are you okay?" Ash panted.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Everett groaned.

"Please don't throw up on me while you're in me."

Everett leaned back, watching his Flaccid penis slip out. A rush of whitish translucent cum started streaming out. Ash pushed on his stomach slightly.

"I think you got me pregnant," he snickered. His nose was red and running, his eyes puffy, red, and glassy. His whole face flushed and his hair even more of a mess. He lifted himself up, cum still dripping out.

Everett sat, wobbling slightly, beat red, and with a dazed face.

"I'm really hungry," he muttered to himself.

"I don't think I can walk," Ash huffed. Everett swung his head over to Ash, promptly, standing up to help him, but by doing so, he wobbled slightly. Ash looked up, his brow down.

"Please don't pass out, or just make it to the bathroom at least," Ash begged. He reached his arms out to Everett, who lifted him close, the two leaning against each other and trying not to fall. They looked at each other and the mess they had become, and both let out a laugh.


End file.
